


The Great coming

by Bulld4wg



Category: Call of Duty, Dead Space, Halo, Halo Wars - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Shrek, Transformers, X Men, military - Fandom, the lord of the rings
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Offensive, Other, Racism, Rape, Straight up fucking Buttsex, Violence, non-con, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulld4wg/pseuds/Bulld4wg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated M, DO NOT ADVANCE  IF BELOW 18! Rape/non-con, violence, etc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A brief Note before the story

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M, DO NOT ADVANCE IF BELOW 18! Rape/non-con, violence, etc.

If youd like to get to the story go to the next chapter.

 

Now on to my point. I wrote this as a response to a'Challenge' from a friend of mine. All of the Original Characters are people who personally inspired me to, quite literally, fuck them over. While that is how I feel about it all was all done for good fun. The story on the next page would never have been had I not met these people. All the characters personalities have been framed to be the same and although there is not much time expressing these personalities, it plays a part. .

If you would like to rewrite this in an more explicit and detailed fashion, message me.

And I must say, dont expect some work of art. This was just some random shit.

Now get to the damn story. (Its not very long)

Thats what she said ^.^


	2. The Happening

This story is rated M, for anal man on man loving, sex, strong language and non-consentual sex. You have been warned.

 

 

1:53 AM  
August 18

He awoke to a quick, yet faint clapping sound, and heavy breathing. Directly above him.  
"Oh, baby, yous jus' be lyin' der, yous is just beggin' teh get mah dick up in dat sweet ass aint ya? Mmmmmm....."  
He froze. The voice seemed to belong to a man of African American heritage. He in no way wanted this to continue. But he didnt dare move. He would certainly be raped.  
Another man entered, closing the door behind him. Hans heard a zipper go down and some shuffling as the second man dropped his trousers, then sat himself upon Hans' chest, squeezing Hans' succulent breasts together before shoving his large dick between them.

"Hes so guddamn sof'... I a'nt Lyin'...Gud Lawd..." The man said with a heavy southern accent. It was a god damned motherfucking redneck.  
This continued for a solid fifteen minutes and the two strangers seemed to be near climax. Before the mouth fucker came, he turned Hans' open mouth towards his dick and spewed his cum down his throat.  
Hans barely managed to keep himself from squirming in discomfort as the slick substance shot into him. A few drops had missed, and laid around Hans' mouth.  
The stranger bent and began licking the cum off his mouth, before laying a long and passionate kiss on his lips, running his hand through Hans' hair. While he did so the tittyfucker spurted his spunk all over Hans' breasts. They left immediately after.  
It was only then that Hans turned over and spewed puke and cum all over the floor.  
What had just happened? Had he really put up no fight as two men jerked off on him? He shudderred a moment before getting off the bed and donning some clothes. He had to inform the management of the events which had taken place.

On a secure military base no less.

****  
7:53 PM  
August 18

Hans wept, his friend, Sugdon, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Its alright, man... Shit..."  
Hans had told him everything.  
"I... I think hes gonna be back... I think he does this every night... I'd noticed some strange things but... Sugdon what am I gonna do? The board thinks iam fuckin' around, they wouldnt even listen..."

"Well, we gotta catch him in the act. Ill be over with Russell and Rev later. Well catch that fuck..." Sugdon said with a knowing voice. Hans dismissed it as Sugdon continued." But for now, I think you should go see Your girl. Might take your mind off all this. This is, after all, our last weekend off before the two week drill."

"Yeah... That... Sounds good. Be at my place at Ten, tommorow, with the guys... Well plan this shit out and catch that fucker."  
****  
9:37 PM  
August 19

"Oh fuck Oh fuck Oh fuck baby!" Hans screamed as Amber rode his dick. Her body was slim, but well curved, and she had nice, full breasts and a round ass. They werent really 'together' but they both had sex needs...

He looked up into her pretty blue eyes, which matched her dyed hair.  
She met his gaze.  
"Ohhh Baby.... You fuck Ssooooo goood..."  
He smiled as he thrusted his hips up to meet hers, driving his 8" dick up her cunt, (Yes, he measured it, problem?) drawing a loud moan from her.  
He lifted his arm and reached down towards her, playing with her clit which made her give off a louder moan.  
"Baby...baby, bay Im cumming!" And with that her pussy juices flowed over his penis, the feeling drawing forth his own orgasm, making him spurt his seed deep in her cunt.

Hans smiled at his luck. He was sterile, therefore had no need for condoms. And it felt so much better when he fucked without one.  
Amber caught her breath and dismounted him.  
After she put her clothes back on, she opened the door, stopping long enough to say,  
"Thanks for the fuck."

Hans smiled before looking at his watch. What good timing. The guys would be here any moment. Putting his clothes back on, he covered his bed with another sheet to hide the stains and sprayed febreze throughout the room to cover 'the stank'.

Not long after, he sat down at his table, waiting on his buddies.  
It had been 30 minutes past Ten O'clock and still there was no sign of them. He went to grab his phone to call them but then remembered that only private land lines could reach outside the base. Rising from his chair, he was headed outside to drive off to find them when the power went out.

"What the..."  
Within seconds, he heard his front door open and a parade of footsteps entered the house.  
Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. He had to hide.  
Hans got down and slid under his bed, with not a moment to spare as his door burst open and a total of eight people entered the room. He tried to calm his breathing when they began speaking.  
"Febreze..."  
Before he could stop himself, Hans gasped. It was the man from the other night. The... Tittyfucker. All seven of them gathered round the bed, and two pairs of hands grabbed his legs and dragged him out. 

He lay there, sprawled out on the floor, as he gazed at all of them. Seven men and a woman, all masked.  
They threw him on the bed and, using the sheets, tied him in place.  
One of them, coming to 6,5",whom Hans recognized as the tittyfucker, came forth with a sharpie and drew something under his eye.  
He bent down, sniffing Hans' hair.  
"You smellz like beautiful... Wez hur is gunna shoot fir the stars tonight... And me... Ima gunna fuck ye like a fresh pig... Mmmmmmm." The Tittyfucker slapped Hans' supple ass before stepping back. 

Another one spoke up.  
"Well, what say we get this show on the road?"  
And with that, they all began ripping Hans' clothes off. Within seconds he was naked.  
Hands were beset upon him, rubbing his hair, his balls, his nipples, his dick...  
And then it started. One of them, slim and scraggly, and... black... got up and dropped his pants. For a black man he was very small, coming to 5".  
But that didnt stop him from getting between Hans' legs and fucking him in the ass.  
It was not overly uncomfortable given the feeble size of his dick, but it was still an strange and unwanted experience.

While the nigga was fucking that ass, the Tittyfucker got on Hans' chest and did what he did best, placing his 11" dick in between Hans' tits, and began thrusting, hitting Hans in the jaw with every thrust.  
"I been wanting to try these sweet thangs.. e'er since d' other nigh' is all I's coul' tink um'bout..."  
And then, yet another came forth, this one also a nigger. He dropped his pants, revealing his big ol' niggerdick. It was 4" wide and 12" long. With this, he strode up to the now screaming Hans, and silenced his cries by jamming his dick in his mouth.

Tears flowed freely from Hans, as the niggerdick restricted his breathing and choked him with every thrust, going far down his throat. Within a few minutes, the big nigger thrust his cock far down Hans throat, spewing his jizz straight down his throat into his stomach.  
"Aw HELLZ Yeah! I been wanting to do's dat, but's I's was 'fraid's yous 'uld wake up." He said with a content smile.  
Big Nigga backed off, regaining his strength (and jizz) but another came forth, this one oddly silent, and shoved his 8" cock down Hans' throat.

Hans glanced in the corner to see the woman fingering her cunt, enjoying the scene. He wept, the predicament breaking his mind.  
Tittyfucker got off him, and walked up to his face, gathering Hans' sweat and tears on his dick.  
"Hey, lil Nigga.... Let me get mahself a tern O' er der, A'ight?" and with that, he shoved his tear and sweat lubed dick up Hans' booty, forcing a cock-muffled scream of discomfort ( and pleasure) to come from Hans.

"SHEET Baby! Yous is right soft on hur! I's got me some cushin fer mah pushin, a heh heh heh!"  
A few laughs and a giggle came from the group, and then they continued butt-titty-mouth fucking Hans. But still, three were oddly silent. 

After a few rotations, the tittyfucker was fucking the girl, and hard too evidently, and to Hans' dismay, Big nigga was next up for his supple ass.  
"I hope you like big dick motha fuckah... Cuz IMA FUCK YOU RAW!"  
And with that he penetrated Hans, making a long and lustfuly moan escape his lips, mixed with horror, sorrow and sadness.

It was odd, as he discovered he wanted this. All these dicks were his, and would be til he decided otherwise.  
He began thrusting his hips towards the big nigga dick, as the little nigga sat on Hans' own dick, and another took the little nigga in the mouth while another took Hans in the mouth and another took the woman in the mouth, whom had came several times to the tittyfucker.

It was... beautiful.

His thoughts were interrupted as the force of the tittyfuckers cock-blows caused the womans mask to fall, and he saw...

"AMBER??!?!??!"  
Amber looked up in surprise, realising her cover was blown. She tried to get up, and perhaps leave, but the tittyfucker kept fucking her, and was now pulling off his own mask to reveal...  
"Mike? What the fuck... What the fuck..." Hans fell in to dismay as he saw all his friends around him. Mike, Amber, Rev, Sugdon, Russell, Cortez, and some big ass nigger who introduced himself as Cortezs boyfriend, saying hed been after Hans' Sweet ass for awhile now, and he was 'Sexy as fuck, baby'.

Just because they were unmasked didnt mean they would stop fucking.  
Hans thrust up into Cortezs supple booty, causing a high moan to come from him, even as Hans moaned as the big nigga moaned as he came in Hans, Sugdon lapping up their combined love juice.

Then the door opened.  
Peeking his head through was...  
Shrek.  
"WUZ GOOD NIGGAZ?"  
A pungent odor reeking of onions filled the air, as an Ogre made his way towards the group.  
"You look righ' good lad."  
Shrek said with a mighty grin, looking down on Russell.

He grabbed him with his powerful ogre hands and put him on his hands and knees, before pulling back the onion-skin from his large eshrekt penis and shoving it in Russells virgin ass, with great effort and resistance.  
" THIS IS MAH SWAMP NOW LADDIE!"  
He said, before letting loose a mighty roar as he fucked Russell within an inch of his life.

Despite the circumstance, Russell was proud to be pleasing his lord and master. Shrek, He-who-must-fuck-your-brains-out. With a whimper of fear, but slight arousal, he spread his ass cheeks for Shrek, allowing his mighty ogre cock to further impale him.  
Looking back, with tears of pain but a slight smile of pleasure, he said,  
"Baby... You dont know how long ive wanted this... Wanted you..."  
And with that, he came, aiming his spunk at his own mouth, catching some spurts and drinking it eagerly.

The sight of his slutty worshipper caused Shrek to begin shooting his legendary onion cum, but before he could finish Russell dismounted and stuck the large member in his mouth, eagerly sucking as Shrek licked Russells cunt, for he had a cunt.  
"It tastes wonderful... Iam... Honored..."

"Ill pop this later baby... You multi-genders are so sexy..."  
Russel licked the last of the delicious onion cum off his lips, wishing for more, when he noticed something crouching in the corner, breathing heavily. 

Without warning, it leaped between Hans' legs, grabbing his dick forcefully.  
"Precioussss.....Mmyyyy precioussss penissss...."  
He began choking out a single word.  
"Gollum....Gollum..."  
After the episode, it turned its attention back to the penis, stroking it.  
"Stiff and stout, it makes Gollum shout, its so sweet, big young meat, yes its good tooo eaaaat! " With that he shoved Hans' dick down his throat, giving him the best Blowjob ever.

While this was happening, a small orb with wings came in, followed by a naked boy on a broomstick.  
"The snitch. Dont let it..!" But he was too late, as it buried itself in Cortez's ass, vibrating forcefully.  
"Theres only one way to get it now..."

with that, the boy dropped his trousers, revealing a 7" dick with a scar in the shape of an N at the tip.  
Without hesisation, he plunged his dick into Cortez.  
"This is why they switched me to Rapenclaw!" He yelled with glee.  
Cortez yelled in distress at the immense pain of the vibrating snitch nuzzled in his ass, but none paid attention as the door opened again and 2 men, a woman, and 4.... things, walked in. One floated on an anti gravity wheelchair of sorts, while one held a massive hammer, and the other two held some kind of glowing dildos, the stronger one having two compared to the others one.  
"Sarge, the asses in this room look good to you?"

"Theyll do, Captain. Professor, who do you have dibs on?"  
The woman spoke up.  
"I think Ill fuck with those two" She said, gesturing towards Amber and Mike.  
The burly man spoke.  
"Alright Anders, Ima take this little nigger here for a choke ride. Heh Heh. Cutter, take your pick."

The old, molestor looking man grinned.  
"Alright Forge. That boy there," He said, gesturing to Sugdon," He looks lonely something awful. Whaddya say Arbiter, lets give him some company."  
The burly yet slim alien who held two dildos made a face motion which may have been a smile.

"Alright. Rusty, my booty will not please itself. Come, pleasure me."  
And the other dildo wielding alien made a similiar 'grin' and the three strode over to Sugdon, who looked on in fear as they threw him to the ground, forcing him onto all fours before Cutter forced his dick in his mouth while the Arbiter shoved his alien penis and two dildos up Sugdons ass, even as Rusty fucked Arbiter, sucking on his own dildo.

Then the roof was dislodged, and a massive robot stood there, gazing upon the massive orgy before speaking.  
"Hello, humans. My name is Prime, Optimus Prime. Do you all have any brakes I could use?"  
Cortezs big nigger boyfriend spoke up.  
"Dafuq you be needing brakes fo' nigga?"  
The robot picked him up.  
"For my rape train."  
Then Optimus transformed, and his chest opened up to reveal a lone table, which he placed big nigger on, and strapped him in while a large metal object rose out the ground, slowly at first, then with deadly force as it rammed itself up the big niggas booty, slowly tearing him in half.

"Well, my prophet, we must not let them have all the fun."  
"Nay, Chieftain, we must not."  
The Prophet drove his weird wheelchair to Hans, and fucked his face.  
The chieftain came up behind the Prophet, and shoved his big dick so far up his ass his face was permanently scrunched up in pain.  
"Oohh. That is good, very good..."

"Iz hammer time nigga!" Yelled the Chieftain as he started thrusting his hips.

 

Hans' suddenly came to Gollums magnificent Blowjob, who eagerly licked it all up.  
"Make him cum.... Hell fuck our bum! As far as I can see hell give us his DEEEeeee!"  
And with that Gollum started riding Hans' cock.  
"'Tis ours, preeshus! The precious DICK Tis ours!"

Hans' gaze fell to the chieftains massive cock, whom did not fail to notice.  
"Your next sweet cheeks."  
Then, the door opened, and Hans' felt his heart stop as two necromorphs crawled in, on missing his upper half, three tentacles protruding from the gaping hole, while the other was a necromorph induced with the effects of stasis, making him quick beyond imagining.

The necromorph who was split in half came up behind Rev and shoved three tentacles far up his ass. Revs loose ass (for Mike had loosened it greatly, but thats anotherstory on another planet), took the tentacles eagerly, causing Rev to cum within minutes.  
With the tentacles still in Rev the necromorph shoved its dick in Rev. 

While this happened the ither necromorph came over to Habs and fucked him in the ass, letting Gollum lay against him while taking pleasure in the booty.  
Everyone had a dick in them, or were giving one, some both.  
It was the greatest orgy of the century.

Then the door opened once more.  
Mike spoke,  
"Mein Fuhrer!"  
Raising his arm in salute.  
Hitler had returned. 

"Commander, you are having fun, yes? " He said, speaking to Mike.  
His eyes scanned the room, settling on Rev.

"Jew! Filzy Jew!" He strode over, unbuckling his pants.  
"You shall be punished, you Jewish BASTARD!" With that he thrust his penis deep in Revs bowels, hurting his sphincter.

Lets take that a bit farther, shall we?  
Everyone wondered where the voice inside their head had come from, when Mike called out,  
"Professor Xavier! Tis good to see an ol friend."  
"Yes, Mike, but Iam not here for reunions Iam here to fuck."  
And with that a parade of supermutants entered the room, fucking who they pleased.

Later the next month, a parade of all whom had partaken in the orgy marched out, leaking blood, jizz and other bodily fluids.  
And Hans' booty would never be the same......

Its also why the Prophet of Regret is called such.


	3. The Second Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not as it seems...

Hans lay in his bed, totally and utterly spent.  
His newfound vagina tingled with pleasure.  
His destroyed asshole, however, tingled with desire.  
He wanted to feel like that.  
Again, and again.  
He sighed as he remembered he was to be called to duty soon.  
He donned his clothes, and went to work.  
By midday, his feelings had subsided, and he began to feel normal again.

********************************  
Hans awoke in a strange environement, a searing heat scorching him.  
"Glad your awake."  
Hans turned to see a tall caucasian man, with a scraggly beard and black hair.  
He had his short off, and without meaning to Hans noticed his chizzled abs, slick with sweat.

He shook off the image and focused on his surroundings.  
"Where...Am I?"  
The man laughed.  
"Rookie, I think the heat's getting to ya'. Were in VIETNAM! "  
Hans froze.  
"What am I doing here?"  
The black haired man looked at him again, his expression turning to a curious one.  
"Hans Wilkes, SOG crew, part of Sergeant Woods detachment.  
I think you should take a moment, catch your breath...Name Frank by the way."

Hans took his hand and looked into his soft eyes.  
What that man could do....

He tore his gaze away and saw that he was in a small barracks, and, judging by his internal clock, around midday.

His eyes returned to watch the shirtless man, Frank, those perfect abs looking good enough to eat.  
Hans shivered with a passion, before overcoming himself and getting off the bed, determined to find out where he was and what the fuck was going on.

Without a second thought, he found the gear issued to him and began undressing.  
As he finished, he caught movement out the corner if his eye and turned to see Frank turning his head forward as he left.  
For some reason, Hans had an urge to please this Frank.  
And he would do so.

 

(To be continued.)

(I'am also looking for editor's and partner's for this story. If you feel as though you'd like either of these position's feel free to message me. )

=D


End file.
